Assassin's Creed Oneshot Series
by ZeFandomKat
Summary: This is a series of different Assassin's Creed oneshots. Most of the stories will feature Desmond Miles/Connor Kenway, although if you have any requests feel free to leave them and I'll see what I can do. Characters include: Desmond, Connor, Haytham, Aveline, Shay, Edward, Ezio, Altair, Achilles, Rebecca, Shaun, and William Miles. I might add more characters as I go.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a new kind-of-series that I've been working on for Assassin's Creed! Sorry for everyone waiting for any of my other stories, I've hit some major writer's block with them and I don't want to write anything that I'm not proud of (at least, I don't want to write anything that will make me cringe TOO much). So I started writing some oneshots for Assassin's Creed to hopefully get over my writer's block for my other stuff. I guess we'll see how well that works out soon huh.

This series will mostly consist of oneshots with prompts that I generally get from generators. That means that sometimes they will be cracky (Like this one. Seriously, take this chapter with a grain of salt). Also, if I have a prompt that I'm really interested in and feel like it would make a good chapter story, I'll post that one separate from this main series. That way the whole thing doesn't get too congested.

Also, this series will mostly be focused around the pairing of Desmond Miles x Connor Kenway.

No I'm serious.

I've fallen completely in love with this pairing and there's hardly anything for them, it breaks my heart. So I decided to make my own fics to contribute, because I felt it needed to be done. That's the pain of a rare ship my friends, you have to actually do things.

That said though, if you have any requests feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Another thing: this series is loosely (and I use that term in the slightest way it can be) based on the Visiterverse created by Riona and worked in by various other writers on Archive of Our Own (the list consists of Riona, salanaland, and VampireBadger). Now, I want to make it very clear that my stories have nothing to do with their stories. They're all amazingly talented writers working together on various aspects in this one AU, which in itself is vastly complicated and wonderful. The only things that I am using that are like their works are: I've got lots of Assassins and Templars all living in one place and they actually get along (mostly), and that Haytham and his merry band of Templars are absolutely disgusted by Abstergo and its behavior (they don't consider them to be true Templars). Other than that, my stories will be entirely different from theirs, and also mine will have no bearing on their stories whatsoever. If any of you have an actual Archive of Our Own account (I, sadly, do not), please let them know what I am doing. I mean in no way to infringe on their story or whatnot, so I just want that to be clear.

On that train of thought, I also want to make it abundantly clear that I do not own Assassin's Creed. Assassin's Creed is the property of Ubisoft, and I merely play and obsess over the games. If I ever make any crossovers in this series I will disclaim that as well in that chapter.

The updating for this series will be pretty sporadic, and I actually have a good excuse this time: my laptop upgraded to Windows 10, and ever since then it has REFUSED to work properly. Whenever my laptop is working, I will update. Scout's honor (that's probably going to come back to haunt me...).

Anyway, now that that long Author's Note is over with, I present to you the first installment in my Assassin's Creed oneshot series.

Remember, this one is VERY cracky.

...

Everything was completely still and quiet in the room, no one daring to move or make a sound. Five people watched apprehensively as two men sat in the middle of the room, gazing into each other's eyes without blinking. You could have sliced through the tension in the room with a knife, and everyone but the two in the center were visibly affected by it.

A door on the side of the room opened suddenly, startling the five apprehensive occupants of the room. The two men, however, made no response that showed they were even aware of the unexpected movement. Another man stepped through the doorway, and he rose an eyebrow at the scene before him. He crossed the room to a man standing as far away from the center as he could with discomfort shining through his stiff posture.

"Shay," the newcomer said, leaning close to the other man and whispering as quietly as he could, his mouth barely moving. "What's going on here?"

The other man, Shay, leaned closer to the newcomer and whispered just as softly, "No idea, Haytham. Connor and Desmond just went still all of a sudden and started this staring contest. It's so bad that even Edward's gone silent."

Haytham looked over at Edward and saw that his father was indeed uncharacteristically still, not taking his eyes off of Desmond and Connor. Indeed, no one in the room dared to look away from the two assassins.

"Surely there must've been something that caused this," Haytham whispered to Shay. "Did they have an argument?"

Shay shrugged almost imperceptibly. "I don't know, sir. They were acting as normal, and then all of a sudden they were doing this."

Haytham drew breathe to say something else, trying to get to the bottom of the matter, when suddenly the silence of the room was shattered.

"I wanna know what love is!" Desmond sang, startling everyone (except Connor) worse than they had been when Haytham walked in. "I want you to show me!"

"I wanna feel what love is!" Connor's deep voice this time. The man himself was still avidly staring at Desmond, who responded in kind. He reached up and placed his hand gently on Desmond's cheek. "I know you can show me!"

As the last notes of the song faded away, both men turned around and walked out of the room through the door together.

All was silent for a moment, until Ezio spoke up. "Ah, so it was _sexual_ tension."

Haytham facepalmed.

...

I am sorry for this.

Also, quick note really fast that I forgot to mention (and I'm too lazy to fit it up top). Unless I specifically say otherwise, all these oneshots are unrelated to each other. That is, they don't really have a baring on the others unless I tell you guys they do.

Alright, thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/evening!


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps I should wait a little longer before updating this, save a little work for later or something, but honestly I've been churning these oneshots out like crazy lately and I want to get them on here as soon as I can.

This chapter is unrelated to the last one.

Also, sorry that these first two are so short, their length depends on the prompt I get and how much I can do with them before I start rambling or have no idea what I'm doing.

...

Desmond panted with exertion, blocking another blow from the guard in front of him before he retaliated with his hidden blade. Even as the man went down gurgling, however, another guard stepped up to take his place, raising his heavy baton for an attack on Desmond. Behind him, Desmond could hear and feel Connor grunt as a blow managed to hit him before he silenced the perpetrator forever. Sweat dripping down his face, Desmond knew even as both assassins continued to fight that they wouldn't be able to hold this up for much longer. Fatigue dragged heavily at Desmond's limbs, and he knew that Connor was experiencing the same thing. Hopefully either their enemies would run out or their reinforcements would arrive soon, otherwise the two men were doomed.

Just as Desmond was about to collapse from exhaustion, managing to stay on his two feet by leaning against Connor, help arrived in the form of six additional people, all wielding weapons and shouting angrily at Desmond and Connor's foes. Between all of their combined effort, the last guard fell in front of Aveline, and she nodded grimly to the others to show that it was done. Desmond sagged in relief and let out a weary sigh, resting all of his weight against Connor at last. Said man wrapped an arm around Desmond, obviously too exhausted to care about his usual personal boundary rules. As the group of friends made their way out of the building, Desmond allowed a small smile to grace his face. They had gotten what they'd come for, and everyone even managed to survive. In their book, this counted as a good day. 'Yeah,' Desmond thought to himself as he rested on Connor's legs in the back of the van, Connor's fingers dragging slowly through his hair. 'This definitely wasn't the worst day ever.'

...

End of this one everyone. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day/evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's my next oneshot in this series! Like the other two, it is stand alone. I'm submitting this chapter as a WordPad file, so hopefully the formatting will stay the way I want it to. But please, if you have any suggestions for how to format my stories better (that is, which programs I can use because just the copy part of this site won't let me do that) then tell me because I desperately need to know. While the proper format isn't the most essential part of a story, I feel that it is nonetheless highly important and I want to make sure that the process of reading my stories is as enjoyable as possible.

With that said, here's the next chapter.

...

Connor played with his hands when he was nervous. While most people probably wouldn't notice it, Desmond had known Connor long enough (Hell, he'd even experienced part of his life through the Animus) to recognize the tell. That said, there weren't many things that made Connor nervous. The guy could charge into battle without a second thought, throw himself off of humongous heights fearlessly, and push through an inordinate amount of pain. However, one thing that was almost guranteed to make Connor nervous, Desmond reflected, was interacting with other people. Despite how many perople he'd killed in his life, despite all the things he'd seen and done, Connor was still...innocent. He was naive to the ways that other people worked for the most part, the dark thought and motives that guided their lives. Connor, believing that goodness would prevail in the end no matter the hardships it faced to get there, would be invariably hurt and crushed when those he trusted betrayed him, or used him to attain their own ends. While Connor definitely didn't trust every person he met, he also didn't immediately _distrust_ them either. This caused the man a lot of problems, and Desmond knew that it contributed to his reclusive nature. Connor drew away from other people in an effort to protect himself from all the pain that they could potentially (and usually, in Connor's experience) bring him.

However, Desmond was one of the few people (perhaps the only person) that Connor allowed all of his barriers to be let down for. Connor laughed and joked around Desmond; he'd even opened up to Desmond about his fears and frustrations before (a big feat for a Kenway). Having someone think so highly of him, to have someone like him for him, and not for his ancestry or training, really made Desmond happy. When he'd been growing up on the Farm, he hadn't had anyone that he was close to. In fact, there hadn't even been many children there. Only a couple others, and Desmond hadn't had much contact with them anyway. When he'd left the Farm and settled in New York he'd had a few friends, but his past had put up a wall that stopped him from forming any closer relationships with anyone. Connor was, now that Desmond thought about it, the first person that he'd had be that close to him. And, if Desmond was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind being more than just friends with the other assassin. Connor was an extremely attractice man. Not to mention his personality; when he laughed or smiled, his entire being just lit up in happiness. Desmond just loved to see-

Oh fuck.

Desmond didn't have long to reflect on this new revelation, because here Connor came, fiddling with his hands. He hadn't done that around Desmond in ages, so Desmond immediately grew worried. He tried to hide it and smiled at Connor.

"Hey man, what up?" Desmond asked, trying not to wince at his awkward choice of words. Maybe it was because of his discovery that he was in love with Connor, but he suddenly felt tongue-tied, butterflies tying his stomach in knots. He wasn't sure if this always happened whenever he saw Connor, but the sensation itself wasn't all bad. The thought that Connor wouldn't return his feelings sure stung though.

All the time that Desmond had known him, Connor had never displayed any romantic interest towards anyone. Of course, that might just be Connor's social timidness, so Desmond reasoned that Connor could like someone and just hadn't told him. Desmond couldn't decide which caused him more pain: that Connor could like someone else, or that he hadn't felt comfortable enough to talk about it with Desmond. They'd shared far more intimate details than who they were interested in. Maybe, Desmond realized, he had pushed Connor away from him, and now he was here to tell Desmond that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore-

Jeeze, since when did Desmond become such a boy-crazed teenager? He forced himself to calm down. Jumping to conclusions without listening to what Connor had to say would cause more harm than good.

While Desmond was having his internal crisis, Connor stood in front of him, trying to gather his words for whatever it was that he was wanted to say. Connor opened and closed his mouth a few times, cleared his throat, and licked his lips before he said anything.

"Desmond, I...have something to tell you," Connor, said, his voice betraying his nerves as well.

Desmond nodded encouragingly. "I'm all ears man."

Connor nodded once, and then he nodded again, his adam's apple bobbing as he worked up the courage to say what he wanted to.

"I'm...ah...I'm...gay," Connor said, ducking his head with his cheeks burning red.

Blinking, Desmond took a moment to process this. Whatever he had been expecting Connor to say, it hadn't been that. "You're-what?"

"I'm gay," Connor repeated, seeming to shrink even more upon himself. To Desmond he looked as if he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"I..." Desmond was flabbergasted, although there was a spark of hope in his chest that hadn't been there before. "How long have you known?"

Connor shrugged, wringing his hands together. "There's this man that I've been thinking about. I want to hold him, want to kiss him and call him mine," Connor glanced up at Desmond, and for some reason he flushed even more when he saw that Desmond's eyes were glued to him. "I can tell him anything, and be myself around him. He doesn't expect me to be anyone that I'm not, and he makes sure that I take care of myself."

...This was stargint to sound familiar to Desmond.

"He's kind to others without being a pushover, he's had a lot happen to him in his life that taught him the value of standing up for himself and his own happiness. He's brave and loyal, willing to sacrifice himself for what he believes to be right. I admire him so much, I want him to have everything he could ever need or want. I want to be the one that makes him smile and laugh because I..." Here the endless torrent of words that Connor couldn't seem to keep himself from saying suddenly stopped. He raised his head up to look straight at Desmond, newfound understanding shining in his eyes. "I'm in love with him."

Connor seemed to barely be breathing after his revelation, and Desmond couldn't blame him. His heart was beating fast, and he hoped fervantly that his guess wasn't wrong.

Taking a deep breathe, Desmond tried to keep his voice steady as he said, "You know I'm bi right?"

Connor's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head, obviously not understanding what Desmond meant. Desmond had to fight to keep a goofy grin from sliding onto his face at the sight.

"Bisexual is when you're attracted to both men and women," Desmond explained, and Connor nodded his head in understanding.

"So you...like men too?" Connor asked, and Desmond knew without a doubt that he wasn't imagining the hopeful tone in Connor's voice.

This time Desmond did smile. "Yeah, but overall it really depends on the person, you know? Amd actually," Desmond added as if it was an afterthought. "I'm in love with a guy too."

"Y-You are?" Connor repeated, visibly deflating and hurt flooding his face. Desmond felt his own stab of pain at the sight, and hurriedly stepped closer to Connor before he could bolt away.

"Yeah, and I would tell you his name except no one but him that I know can pronounce it."

As soon as those words left Desmond's lips and Connor processed them, his eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but Desmond interjected before any sound could leave his lips.

"He's so handsome and strong, but on the inside he's really sweet and considerate. He loves animals, and he's always helping people out even if he doesn't particularly know them. He's funny and can be really sarcastic, although most people think he's purposefully being rude towards them even though it's just his way of joking around. He's completely dedicated to whatever he believes in, and always puts others ahead of himself. His life hasn't always been the happiest, but lately he's seemed a lot more joyful, and seeing him that happy makes me happy. I love knowing that he trusts me enough to come talk to me about anything, because I want him to know that I will always be there for him and that I will always love him. I want to see his smile get bigger and bigger each day, because I love to see him smile. He's getting better at talking to others, he's making real progress, and I know that'll help him along the road. And even though he isn't perfect at it he enver lets that stop him. He always pushes himself to do better. I love that about him, and I jsut want to be there for him to make sure that he doesn't push himself too hard. I just love him so much, I want him to be happy because he deserves to be happy."

Desmond finally stopped talking, drawing in deep breathes in a fruitless effort to slow his heart down. There was still so much that he wanted to tell Connor, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to put the rest of his feelings into words. All that came to mind was 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...'

Connor was still staring wide-eyed at Desmond, and Desmond knew what he had to do next in order for his message to really sink in. Desmond stepped even closer to Connor until their chests brushed against each other. Connor was about a head taller than Desmond was, so he had to stretch a little to reach where he wanted to be. Desmond lifted his right arm and cupped the back of Connor's neck, dragging his head down the rest of the way until their lips were just barely brushing against each other. Connor's breathe ghosted shakily across Desmond's mouth. Taking his own deep breathe, Desmond closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth against Connor's. He brought his left arm to join his right one around Connor's neck, and he felt Connor slowly warp his arms around Desmond's waist. While their lips moved awkwardly at first, they soon grew accustomed to each other, allowing the kiss to deepen. As they kissed, Desmond's mind was in an ecstatic haze, blissfully ignorant of everything but Connor, the feel of Connor pressed against him, their lips pressed hungrily against one another's, and Connor's hands securely gripping Desmond's waist. As cliche as it sounded, nothing else in the world mattered at that moment but the two of them.

Eventually the need for air became too great, and they had to break apart. Desmond leaned his forehead against Connor's, and Desmond could feel Connor rubbing small circles on his hips with his thumbs. Desmond let out a breathy chuckle and opened his eyes to find Connor already smiling bashfully at him.

"So. Gay huh?" Desmond asked, and this time Connor joined him when he laughed before sealing their lips together once more.

...

I have a lot of feelings for these men and this was just sort of my way of venting that out. They both deserve so much love and happiness and neither one of them ever really got that and so I just-

Excuse me while I cry.

Anyway, hopefully that wasn't too bad, overly sweet, or the dreaded OOC. Although, to be honest, this whole thing is an AU anyway, so I think I'm allowed to have them OOC (at least a little, I'll try to keep it to as much of a minimum as I can).

I had something else I wanted to say but I forgot it. Oh well.

Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day/evening!

Also, to CyberSearcher: Yeah, this whole thing is really weird and I'm sorry XD The majority of the chapters will be for the pairing of Desmond and Connor, so if you don't like that I'm terribly sorry. However, you're always free to send me any requests or ideas that you have and I'll see what I can do. Despite Desmond and Connor being the focus of this series, it is still an Assassin's Creed series. But that first chapter was really cracky, I apologize for that XD I get most of my prompts from random prompt generators, since for some reason that allows me to work on them faster and better :/


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This oneshot is connected to Chapter 3, where Desmond and Connor confess their feelings for one another. The lovely CyberSearcher gave me this idea, and I must say that it's really awesome so I wanted to write it as soon as I could! Once again, I ask for help when it comes to formatting. My paragraphs don't indent, and it's hard to keep my author's notes seperate from the actual story. Any tips that you can provide would be amazing!

Also, coming up soon I'm going to create a multi-chapter story for what was supposed to be a one shot in this series. However, as I was writing it I realized that it really needed to be it's own story. I'm really excited for it, so I hope you all like it as well.

That said, enjoy this chapter!

...

"Connor! Where are you man?" Desmond called, laughing a little as he walked down the shaded path. It was a nice day out, and the park they were at was a little more crowded than usual but no one bothered the two men walking around. However, that might start to change soon since the bigger of the two had the habit of climbing up every tree he saw. Even now, as Desmond searched for his boyfriend he could see a couple of children giggling as they ate their ice creams. Their eyes were locked on the tree line, but no matter how hard Desmond tried he couldn't follow their gazes to where Connor was. Making up his mind, Desmond made his way over to the children and smiled politely at them.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone. I think he's climbing around on the trees?"

The two giggled even more, before the little girl pointed up at a particularly tall tree and said, "He's up there! How does he climb that high?"

Desmond knew Connor would be up in the highest branches and shook his head fondly. Looking at the children again, he smiled as he said, "Well, he likes to climb trees a lot because he said it makes him feel like he's up in a crow's nest."

"What's a crow's nest?" The little boy piped up, grinning widely as ice cream dribbled down his chin.

"It's the really tall place on a ship where people can use a telescope to see far away," Desmond replied, miming using a telescope. The children's eyes lit up, and they bounced a little in place.

"Ooh ooh! Like a pirate ship! Is that man a pirate?" They asked excitedly, and Desmond snickered a little to himself.

"No, but he likes to pretend to be one." Desmond looked back up at the tree and then waved goodbye to the children. "I have to go get him down, do you know where your parents are?"

The little girl nodded as she pointed to a couple of women standing a few feet away, talking together but keeping one eye on the children. "Yup! Mommy says that later we'll all get to go swim, and Mama said that after we can go see a movie!"

"We're gonna see Captain America!" The boy said, and at this point it was like he was vibrating with excitement.

"I bet that's gonna be awesome!" Desmond said, grinning. He started to make his way over to the tree, telling the children goodbye as he went. They happily waved to him, and focused back up on the tree, laughing together. Desmond walked up to the base of the tree, and if he craned his head back he could just barely see Connor's leg peeking over the edge of a branch several feet in the air. "Connor, come on man! Come down here! We gotta get back to the base soon or else Shaun will lecture us again!"

Connor's voice floated down to Desmond, and he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's words. "I do not care, the view is nice from here. Let Shaun rant at us."

"Don't make me come up there and get you!" Desmond called out teasingly. He wasn't really upset with Connor, he just wanted to spend a little more time in his company without having to chase after him.

"Come up then," Connor replied, and even though Desmond couldn't see him he could hear the smile in his voice.

Desmond huffed, but he grabbed a knot on the tree and started his ascent up. "What do I get when I get there?" He grunted, pulling himself up the first branch.

"You want a reward?" Connor asked, amusement lacing his words.

"Well yeah, I am after all rescuing my sleeping beauty," Desmond retorted, and he snickered at the huff of laughter that Connor responded with.

"I never imagined having those words applied to me," Connor said as Desmond pulled himself up the next branch.

"Yeah, not my best comeback I'll admit, but I do want a reward," Desmond replied, searching for a good hand hold in order to make his way to the next branch, which was located on the other side of the tree. "How the hell did you get up there?"

"I have had lots of practice climbing up trees," Connor said, and as Desmond looked up he could see Connor peer down at him. "Are you going to be able to climb up?"

"Yeah," Desmond replied, making a noise of accomplishment when he finally found the hold he needed. He pulled himself around the tree and continued his ascent. "This isn't my first time in the rodeo, you know."

Connor snorted, and Desmond knew he was rolling his eyes. "I did not know you were in the rodeo Desmond, why did you not tell me?" He asked with mock hurt in his voice.

Desmond stuck out his tongue. "Tone down that sass factor Mr. Kenway, it'd be much appreciated." Desmond looked around as he hauled himself up the next branch and realized he was almost to Connor. Grinning, he reached up to grab the next one and said, "I bet you could give Shaun a run for his money if you really trie-woah!" Desmond gasped as the branch he had grabbed gave way beneath his weight. He reeled a little in mid air before he managed to get his arms wrapped around the trunk. Desmond grunted as he searched for a foothold, because he could feel his arms slipping.

"Desmond?" Connor asked anxiously, and Desmond could hear him scrambling down to meet him. "Desmond are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Desmond hissed, his arms being scraped by the tree bark. He'd have to clean those later, he reflected. He had yet to find a goot purchase point for his feet and he huffed a little. "Might be a Desmond pancake soon though."

Desmond could hear Connor growl a little in response to that. "You will be fine," he grumbled, and Desmond felt the branch just out of his reach tremble as Connor landed on it. Reaching out, Connor instructed, "Take my hand Desmond."

Grunting, Desmond stretched out one arm to grab onto Connor's, and when he made contact Connor immediately held onto him tightly before swinging him over to join him on the thick branch. Desmond collapsed against him as the adrenaline wore off, and he laughed a little. Connor rubbed his hand down Desmond's back reassuringly, and Desmond wrapped his own arms around Connor's waist.

"Guess you turned out to be my knight in shining armor, huh?" Desmond chuckled. When Connor replied, Desmond could feel his voice rumbling through his chest and he melted a little closer to him.

"Perhaps I need to teach you how to climb trees," Connor mused, using his other hand to run through Desmond's hair affectionately.

Tilting his head up, Desmond placed a kiss to Connor's cheek and smiled at the blush that appeared. "Sounds like a good date to me."

...

Hopefully that was good XD

To CyberSearcher: Yeah bro, I'll always reply to your comments! I like to let people know that I actually pay attention to what they say ^u^ Thanks for this idea, I hope you liked it! Also, welcome to the ship that is DesCon, enjoy your stay in shipping hell~

Thank you for reading everyone, and have a good day/evening! 


End file.
